Le soleil de Konoha
by tivy-chun
Summary: Je le regarde, il  me hurle de reculer. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, et à ce momentlà, je ne sais pas encore que ses yeux ne verront plus jamais le soleil.


**Le soleil de Konoha**

Tu me l'avais dis. Je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas grave. Je me rends compte à présent comment de simples mots peuvent détruire une vie. Même plusieurs. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point j'ai été naïve de croire que ce n'était rien. Que ça allait passer. Et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, c'est beaucoup trop tard. Tout a déjà disparu. Tout. Quand je sors, on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Les enfants continuent de jouer dans la rue, les commerçants continuent de s'occuper de leur étalages, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, je sais très bien que, dans chacun d'entre nous, une partie de notre vie est partie. Cela ne fait que trois jours. Trois jours que le soleil a arrêté de briller. Trois jours que la flamme a perdu de son éclat, et qui n'est maintenant plus que de la braise qui tente en vain de se rallumer. Et durant ces trois jours, je n'ai cessé de me ressasser ces moments. Du soir de la veille jusqu'au soir du lendemain. La raconter encore une fois ? Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Encore une fois, je sens mes yeux se fermer, je suis téléportée chez moi, ce soir là, vers une heure relativement avancée, au moment ou on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Je ne me doutais de rien, tranquillement assise dans mon salon à bouquiner. Puis je t'ai entendu frapper comme un fou contre ma porte. Tu m'appelais. Je t'ai ouvert, et tu m'as supplié de l'aide. Je voyais à ton visage que tu avais peur. Je t'ai fais rentrer, tu t'es affalé sur un siège. « Je n'arrive plus à le contenir… » Que tu me répétais. Je ne comprenais pas. « De quoi tu parles ? » Que je te répondais. Voyant que tu paniquais, j'ai essayé de te calmer. Je t'ai crié dessus, pour que tu arrêtes de bouger, et je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer. C'est là que j'ai compris. « IL ne va pas tarder. IL prend possession de moi. Je ne peux plus lui résister. IL va se libérer. » J'ai gardé le silence. J'étais aussi en train de céder à la panique. Tu avais la tête dans tes mains. Je ressentais ta peur. Et là, j'ai eu l'erreur de croire que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, que le sceau du quatrième était assez résistant. Mais tu ma contredis : « je le sens, Sakura… Je le sens dans mon corps… Une masse qui m'écrase… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… J'en viens à ne plus dormir, je sais qu'IL en profiterait. » Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Tsunade-sensei ? Elle ne peut rien ! J'y suis déjà allé ! Tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose, moi ?!? » La peur me faisait crier. Puis j'ai essayé de me calmer. J'ai remarqué les cernes sous tes yeux. J'en ai conclu que ça durait depuis un moment. Je me suis sentie égoïste. J'avais peur que tu deviennes dangereux. Alors que dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui souffrais le plus. J'ai pris une décision. « Bon, dors ici ce soir. Si ça commence à mal se passer, je te réveille avant que ça devienne incontrôlable. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu ressemble à un zombie ! » Tu m'as regardé les yeux pleins d'espoir. C'est ainsi que tu passas la nuit chez moi. Je restais éveillée, en buvant du café, lisant des livres… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que, dès que le sommeil t'avait prit, tu étais déjà perdu, et que tu me guettais, attendant le moment propice pour t'enfuir.

Dans la matinée, je sais que j'ai dû m'endormir une minute, un seconde, je ne sais pas, mais assez pour que tu t'en ailles. Et je n'ai pas remarqué ton absence. Ce n'est qu'après, que j'ai vu que tu étais parti. Cette fois, ce n'était plus de la peur. Ni de la panique. Mais de la folie qui m'empara. Je me suis ruée dehors, où déjà des cris et des plaintes me parvenaient. Des gens couraient vers moi, et j'allais dans le sens inverse. Ils me disaient de fuir, je ne les ai pas écouté. J'ai continué à courir, et j'ai vu. Plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien que des mourants au milieu des ruines fumantes. Un ninja s'avança vers moi, me disant : « Va-t-en, c'est dangereux ! Où est-il ? Qui ça ? Naruto ! Où est-il ??? Le démon ? Il a disparu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver et le massacrer !! » Je l'ai poussé et je me suis jeté au milieu des décombre. J'ai cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé. Autour de moi s'étalaient des gens mourants, certains étaient des amis, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Celui qui était en danger, ce n'était pas eux. Je me suis remise à courir, je suis allée chez toi, tu n'y étais pas. Je suis retournée chez moi, et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Un petit truc chiffonné. Voilà ce que tu étais à l'instant. Assis dans un coin de l'appartement. Je me suis avancé, et quand tu m'as vu, tu m'as crié de ne pas m'avancer, que tu allais me blesser. Je le savais, tes yeux étaient encore rouges. Encore une fois j'ai gardé le silence. Pas de peur, non, mais d'ignorance. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais failli à ma « mission », et je t'avais fais retomber dans le doute et la douleur. Et tu venais encore chez moi pour te réfugier. Cet élan de confiance m'a fait mal. Je me sentais responsable et que je ne méritais pas ton amitié. Je n'avais plus le courage de décider autre chose, de peur de reprovoquer une catastrophe. Il y a eu un long moment de silence, troublé par les lancements de douleur que ton sceau te faisait subir. Tu luttais pour ne pas succomber encore une fois. Moi je luttais pour ne pas que les larmes l'emportent. Sinon je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Tu as fini par te lever et te diriger vers la sortie. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? Chez moi. Il ne faut plus que je sorte. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Merci, Sakura, et désolé ! De quoi tu parles ? Naruto ! Eh ! Rev… » Tu étais déjà parti. Si je me doutais de ce qui allait arriver, je serais partie à ta poursuite. Je ne l'ai pas fais. J'étais clouée sur place. Je suis restée des heures ainsi, à trembler. J'ai finis par me laisser tomber sur le sofa, les larmes me brûlant les yeux mais ne voulant pas sortir.

C'est Hinata qui est venue me voir. Elle était en larmes. Ca m'a suffit pour qu'un mauvais pressentiment naisse en moi. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, me disant : « Sakura ! Naruto, il… Il… Il faut que tu viennes, vite ! » Je ne lui ai pas répondu, et je l'ai suivi dans la rue. Au début elle courait. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait de ton appartement, son pas ralentissait. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant l'immeuble. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait. Hinata se mit à trembler. Je lui posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle me regarda de ses yeux mouillés. Puis nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Les escaliers me parurent gigantesques. Je posai le pied sur la première marche. Puis le deuxième. Clop, clop. Puis nous commençâmes la montée, sans prononcer un seul mot. Clop clop clop… Les bruits de nos chaussures sur le carrelage me semblaient si froids et cassants. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ton appartement. Cette fois, Hinata ne fut pas la seule à hésiter. Elle se remit à trembler. Moi aussi. J'avançai timidement ma main vers la poignée, qui, au contact de ma peau, me sembla glacée et coupante. Ma main pivota, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

On aurait très bien pu dire que tu dormais, mais moi et Hinata le savions bien : Tu étais loin d'être endormi. Assis sur ton lit, adossé au mur et la tête doucement posé contre la fenêtre. Tes yeux étaient fermés, et ta bouche esquissait un petit sourire. Ce n'était plus ce visage paniqué et fatigué que j'avais vu le matin même. Je sentis Hinata pleurer à coté de moi. Je gardai les yeux secs. Je n'étais pas du tout étonnée. Simplement trop triste pour pleurer. Mon cœur était serré et je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je suffoquai. Je portai ma main à ma bouche, prise d'une soudaine nausée. Hinata tomba à genoux. Ce n'était plus des sanglots, c'était des pleurs, des vrais, qui laissaient échapper une douleur qui faisait mal, tellement mal, qu'on en vient à gémir. J'ai souvent vu Hinata pleurer. Mais jamais ainsi. J'avais compris que si elle m'avait fait venir, c'était pour être sûre, pour réaliser que tu étais réellement parti. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était venue te voir, mais je devinai qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ses cris s'intensifièrent. Quelque chose me poussa à m'approcher. Mes yeux divaguaient. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas toi que je voyais là. Mais ça ne servait à rien de nier. Je le savais bien. Ce que j'avais remarqué, c'était ce que tu avais dans les mains. Un petit truc chiffonné…

J'ai tendu la main vers la tienne. Elle s'est ouverte presque toute seule. Le petit morceau de papier tomba au sol. Je le ramassai et l'ouvris. Hinata avait arrêté de pleurer et s'était approchée. Ensemble, nous commençâmes la lecture.

_Sakura, je sais que tu liras ça. Puisque je sais aussi que tu viendras. Et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre aussi ? Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fous un peu, maintenant. Ce que j'ai fais est irréparable. Il y a eu trop de morts. Tu risques de te sentir coupable, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû partir. Plus tôt, en tout cas. On aurait pu éviter le massacre. Enfin, je crois que ça n'aurait rien changé. IL aurait retrouvé le chemin. Pour se venger. _

_Quand je suis sorti de chez toi, j'ai eu peur d'aller dans la rue. Je sais qu'ils me cherchent partout. Et je ne veux plus subir encore une fois le regard des autres. Je ne le supporterai pas. J'avais enfin réussi à avoir leur amitié, après des années de douleur. Pourquoi en seulement quelques heures, leur estime a disparut ? Pourquoi maintenant ??? J'en ai mal au crâne. J'ai même plus la force de me lever. Je pourrais recommencer, essayer de reconquérir leur estime, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. C'était trop dur. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je n'aurais pas la force de leur résister. A mon avis, ils voudront me tuer. Qu'ils le fassent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je crois même que j'en ai envie. Et c'est bien la dernière chose qui me fera plaisir. _

_En revenant ici, j'ai croisé Ino. Et Hinata. Elles étaient avec tout les autres gens du village. Je m'étais transformé, pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse, mais je sais qu'elle mon démasqué. C'est Ino qui m'a vu. Elle m'a montré à Hinata. Et elles sont parties. En courant. De peur. J'en suis sûr. Elles n'étaient au courant de rien. Pour elles, je suis un monstre. 'Peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais ça m'a fait mal. Tu sais pourquoi, Sakura. Tu qui me tannais depuis des semaines pour savoir qui c'est la fille que j'aime. Maintenant, tu sais. _

Hinata se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je continuai la lecture.

_Rien que la manière dont elle m'a regardé, ça m'a tué. Il aurait juste fallu qu'Ino ne pose pas sa main sur son épaule et ne me montre pas du doigt. Elle ne m'aurai pas vu. C'est vraiment pas mon jour…_

_Il y a quelqu'un à coté de moi. Je le vois. Je la vois plutôt. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Elle m'observe, je continue à écrire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se rapproche. C'est étrange. Bizarre. Pas commun. J'ai beau me demander ce qu'elle fait ici, je continue à écrire. Marrant… Je crois que je vais m'endormir. Je la regarde, et elle me sourit. Je comprend plus rien… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ??? Je ne sens rien en particulier. Pas de peur, pas d'inquiétude. Mais plutôt du bien-être… Je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'écrire. Je vois sa main s'avancer vers moi, pourtant ma main continue à bouger. _

_Sa main est sur mon épaule. Je ne ressens toujours rien. Sauf que là je ne me pose plus aucune question. Puisque les réponses m'importent, maintenant. Elle me parle à l'oreille. Je n'entends presque rien. Il est temps que je me repose ?? Je ne comprends rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Pourtant je sens encore ma main bouger sur le papier. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'écris… Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir lire ça… Je ne sens que sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'entends plus rien de ce qu'elle me dit. Je crois que ce ne sera pas les autres qui me feront partir… Ca y est, je ne sens vraiment plus rien. Il ne me reste plus que la pensée… Je ne sais même pas si je suis toujours en train d'écrire… Je commence même à avoir du mal à penser. Plusieurs images viennent troubler mes pensées… Comme quand on s'endort. Je crois bien qu'il faut que je te dise au revoir. Adieu, Saku…_

La lettre se terminait là. Je me suis levée, et je suis entrée dans les toilettes, cherchant Hinata. Elle était assise par terre, les yeux dans le vide. Elle m'a regardé. Puis elle a commencé à parler.

Je regrette, Sakura. Je regrette tout. J'aurais dû rester. Lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur. Résister à Ino. Elle me disait qu'il fallait partir. Je n'ai rien fait. Je regrette !

Elle se remit à pleurer. Je l'ai serré contre moi. Toujours les yeux secs. Le cœur serré au point que je risquais de défaillir à chaque instant. Je dû pousser fort pour que les mots me sortent de la bouche. « On doit faire quelque chose. Faire quoi ? L'enterrer ? Non. Passer l'éternité enfermé dans un cercueil, ça ne lui convient pas. On fait quoi, alors ? … Sakura ? Je ne sais pas… » On a appelé Tsunade. Elle ne nous a pas cru. On l'a obligée à venir, et elle est venue. Elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est juste arrêtée, là, à l'entrée. Elle m'a regardée, puis Hinata, puis s'est retournée et a couru dans le couloir. Hinata l'a suivi en courant et en l'appelant. Je suis restée. Elles sont revenues quelques minutes plus tard, et elle m'a dit : « On ne va pas le laisser comme ça. » Hinata répondit : « Mais Sakura ne veut pas l'enterrer. Elle est a raison… » Tsunade réfléchit. Puis elle nous a dit de partir, qu'elle nous tiendra au courant. Alors on est rentrées, en marchant, sans un mot.

Je suis restée longtemps dans ma chambre, en boule sur le lit, ta lettre serrée dans mes mains. Je ne pensai à rien. Je n'y arrivais plus. Plus aucune pensée n'entrait dans ma tête sans en ressortir aussitôt. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, plus mes bras, plus rien. Juste les plis du papier froissé dans le creux de mes mains…… Et les deux larmes qui roulèrent doucement sur mes joues. Mes mains se sont resserrées sur le morceau de papier, écrasant avec la feuille tes dernières pensées, et faisant jaillir la douleur à travers mes yeux.

Le soir avait commencé à tomber et mes yeux s'étaient asséchés. J'étais toujours assise sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vide et le cœur aussi sec qu'eux. Le téléphone sonnait depuis bien cinq minutes quand il me sortit de ma torpeur. Je m'en suis saisie d'une main lasse et j'ai marmonné un « allo ». La voix de Tsunade me répondit. « Sakura, tout est réglé. Neh ? L'incinération est pour dans trois jours. Je te laisse organiser tout ça. Tsunade-sensei attend…… » Elle avait déjà raccroché. Incinération… égal mort… Je me suis laissé retomber sur le lit. J'avais tellement envie de vomir que mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je sombrai alors dans le sommeil avec des larmes sèches me brûlant les yeux.

C'est demain. Ou plutôt c'est aujourd'hui. Je suis là depuis hier. Sur la tête des hokage, là où tu vas disparaître dans les flammes de la mort. Là où je pourrai te regarder une dernière fois. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage de te voir. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. S'ils viennent. Je vois une silhouette monter les longs escaliers qui mènent jusqu'ici. Je reconnais Hinata. Elle n'est pas seule. Ino est avec elle, et Neji. Il boite. Il a du être blessé durant la bataille. Mais pourquoi vient-il ? Hinata lui aurait expliqué ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avance, le nombre de gens augmente. Même des personnes inconnues gravissent les escaliers. Les rues qui, de là où je suis, étaient bondées il y a quelques instant, sont en train de se vider doucement. Et le nombre de personnes agenouillées devant l'autel augmente sans cesse. Tu es allongé là, un grand drap fin recouvrant ton corps. Le soleil a décidé de montrer tous ses rayons pour ton départ. Car c'est vraiment maintenant que tu vas nous quitter pour de bon. Tant que ton corps est, c'est impossible pour nous de te considérer comme parti. Les rues sont maintenant vides. Je descends de mon rocher et je m'avance vers toi. On n'entend plus rien. Juste le vent souffler. Les oiseaux ont arrêté de chanter. Les feuilles ont arrêté de crisser.

Le temps s'est arrêté.

Je n'ose pas bouger la main. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de voir. J'ai peur de te voir à nouveau. Le vent a soudain relevé le drap. Ton visage endormi s'est révélé. Je te regardé fixement. Les gens doivent s'attendre à me voir pleurer. Mais j'ai assez pleuré la nuit dernière. Je lance un regard vers Hinata, qui s'avance, une torche à la main. Elle me la tend, et au moment ou nos mains se croisent, nos douleurs s'échange. La douleur de l'amoureuse et celle de la meilleure amie. Deux douleurs si différentes mais pourtant si proches. J'ai la torche en main, Hinata a fermé les yeux. Moi aussi. Ma main s'abat sur le tas de bois et de papier sur lequel tu reposes.

Le feu grandit rapidement. Maintenant on ne distingue que ta silhouette à travers les flammes. Personne ne pleure, personne ne parle.

Tout le monde souffre en silence.

Cela va faire au moins trois heures que le feu brûle. Trois heure que tout le village se remémore la vie du petit garçon qui courait pour atteindre son but. Son objectif. Sa voie. Son rêve. Trois heures que tout le village se rendait compte qu'il venait de briser tout ça. Ce but. Cet objectif. Cette voie. Ce rêve, qu'il avait mit tant de temps à réaliser.

Ce rêve est maintenant en train de partir avec les flammes.

Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Il siffle à mes oreilles. Les premières cendres s'envolent. Tu es en train de te libérer. Tu redeviens libre. Cette estime que tu croyais avoir perdu, il n'a jamais disparu. Il est toujours là, au plus profond de nos cœurs. Le temps avance vite. Il ne reste presque plus rien. Les flammes ne dansent presque plus maintenant. La journée a passé, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Tout le monde regarde fixement les dernières braises rougeoyer à la lueur du soleil couchant, marquant la fin du jour, la fin du soleil de Konoha.

Le soleil n'est maintenant plus qu'un mince filet rouge derrière la montagne. Le vent fait voler les dernières cendres qui disparaissent dans le ciel violet.

C'est fini.

Je jette un dernier regard vers les visages des gens, illuminés par les derniers rayons du soleil. Tous les yeux sont tournés vers le ciel. Certains sont mouillés, d'autres sont humides, d'autre sont secs mais vides, et d'autres brillants. Je vois des bandages. Des blessés. Oui, des blessés… Mais pas de morts… Tout le village est au complet. Il ne manque personne. Tout le village est venu te dire adieu. Tout le village est venu te demander pardon. Tous… Au complet… Blessés, oui, mais pas morts… Naruto…

Tu n'as jamais tué personne.

Je me retourne vers le soleil. Au loin, je crois entendre ta voix. Dans les nuages, je crois voir ton visage. Pas le visage que tu avais quelques jours auparavant, mais celui toujours souriant que tu as toujours eu. Je porte mes mains à mon cœur. Mes yeux se ferment. Le vent souffle entre mes cheveux. Je souris. Quelque chose glisse sur mes joues. Des larmes…

Il plu durant sept jours. Le matin du huitième jour, un soleil blanc se leva sur la ville. Un soleil si pur. Si beau. Les autres jours de soleil, en se baladant dans les rues, on apercevait souvent quelques personnes arrêtées, les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant dans les cieux une trace de l'astre jaune et chaleureux qui ne reviendra pas.

Si vous montez un jour sur la tête des Hokage, vous croiserez sûrement une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre de chine et aux yeux blancs comme les perles agenouillée sur le quatrième, la tête tournée vers le soleil. Vous lui demanderez « que regardes-tu ? » elle vous répondra avec un grand sourire :

Je regarde la vie qui passe sans ce qui la fait vivre.

_**FIN**_

_« La vie fait vivre les choses. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui fait vivre la vie ? »_


End file.
